Power management integrated circuits (PMIC) are widely used in display devices, portable devices, and other applications. A lateral drain metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device is a high voltage device used in such PMICs. Design goals of a PMIC include lower power consumption and more effective power conversion. In order to achieve these goals, it is desirable for the LDMOS device to have a high breakdown voltage and a low on-resistance.